Abducted
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Looking out a dilapidated building a victim remembers a story. A girl is abducted and forced to do unspeakable acts. How will she escape? And can she find a happy ending after so much tragedy?
1. Prologue

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Prologue_

I sit by the window sill and look out. The grounds are tumbleweeds of broken promises and shattered dreams.

This place houses nothing. Once a thriving school it now abandoned and dilapidated. And today I was revisiting it.

It's funny how fifteen years can change your life. At thirteen in junior high, you think you own the world. You think you're practically an adult and needed to be treated like a grown up.

Now I'd do anything to be a child again. To have innocence's laughter and the never aging smile. But that's beyond me now. Has been for years.

Now twenty-eight I go to counsellors to help me with nightmares, paranoia and night terrors. That day completely derailed my life.

At one point I thought I got justice, at least some justice. Now I'm not so sure. Is there justice for stealing the intangible? Can there be justice for what they did. Back then, even now, I'm not sure.

I walk over to board and touched it's broken dusty exterior. It used to be vibrant once. Markers and dusters caressed its surface. Students looked to it for guidance and teachers wrote on it to bestow knowledge. But now it was useless and recklessly discarded.

A sad fact of life I suppose, for a woman who only wants at times to be embraced in the chilly arms of death.

To die and forget the horrors of what I went through.

To not suffer the pain and anguish that abduction caused me.

To forget what I did to stay alive.

To forget what I had to do to break free.

_**End Prologue**_

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 1_

I hurried up the steps and into the corridors of Dimmsdale Junior High School. Another day of books, teachers, and socialising with friends. Minus the first two and I could've been at a sleep over. How I'd love to be at a sleepover right now. But no, I'm at school. I hurried down the corridors of 'learning' and entered just in time.

"Another close call young lady," Mrs. Katherine Green said without looking up.

I just nodded and hurried to my seat. Mrs. Green was practically a dinosaur but it seemed to have eyes in the back of her head.

"Hi," one of my friends waved.

"Ahem," Mrs. Green said, "this isn't a concert little girl."

I giggled along with the rest of the class. Anyone who did anything non-algebra related in Mrs. Green's class deserved to be laughed at, friend or not. I noticed her glare and only struggled not to giggle more. School always had a comic side. No matter it's natural boredom.

"Trixie," Veronica whispered and slipped me a note.

I took it carefully from my best friend and favourite shopping partner. She had grown prettier over the years. Her hair was like spun gold and her blue eyes shone like a summer's sky. So many were jealous of her. But that group excluded two people. Me and her. For some reason Veronica never realized her true beauty. I always suspected something from home. But secretly I was starting to worry if it might be me. She always looked at my straight raven hair like it was hanging off a goddess. I loved that of course and it made it easy for me to control her. My worry like my guilt always faded quickly. All I had to do was remind myself that I was popular. I didn't need generosity or worse yet, a conscience.

I hid the note and continued taking my notes in class. Algebra's supposed to be important but it was boring and hard. It was like pink cement shoes. No matter how bright the colour, you still knew it was made of cement.

I saw my opportunity when a teacher came to the door. I opened the note like a pirate opens treasure and read the message I had been waiting for.

**Hey Trix,**

**My parents are out of town as of today. The party will start tonight but OUR party starts as soon as you are out of school. Baby my parents have installed the new hot tub and trust me, you might just change your mind about til prom. **

**Anyway, the limo's going to be parked across the street. The white one with Val Kyrie wings at the sides. Can't wait til school ends Trixie. Don't make me wait too long.**

**Tad**

I smirked. Boys always acted like children when it comes to sex. I was definitely not doing it before prom. But Tad didn't have to know that. I blew him a flirtatious kiss just before Mrs. Green turned around.

* * *

It was after school and I exited excitedly. Tad was practically stripping me with his eyes all day. It was so funny.

_And when he realizes he isn't getting any. It will be even funnier._

I stopped just inches from the street that would lead me to the limo.

_Didn't Tad tell me the limo was the one with the wings?_

The limo across the street was black but without wings.

I shrugged deciding that Tad probably couldn't use that one today.

I walked to the limo and stepped inside.

"Hi Ta…."

Someone grabbed me from behind and slapped a stinky rag over my face. I soon drifted into unconsciousness.

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Glad to see reviews. Thank you for your positive support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know with a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 2_

Pain.

That was the first ting I recalled feeling when I woke up. My head was swimming, my limbs were aching and I kept moaning for a while unable to truly open my eyes or get up. I felt along what seemed like a dry grassed surface and tried again to get up. I groaned when I fell hard on my stomach.

I slowly rolled unto my back and opened my eyes. The room was dark but the ceiling seemed to be made of wood. I blinked and stared at it more. It was looking less and less like a ceiling each second. I forced myself to my knees and looked at the floor. It was strewn with straw. I looked around to see the same wooden surface as the 'ceiling.' I dug around and soon realized to my dismay that I was in a crate.

"What's going on here?" I rasped, "someone tell me what's going on!"

I looked around desperately. There was nothing in here besides the straw. What was I going to eat? How was I going to go to the bathroom? I looked at the straw and cringed.

_NEVER!_

I finally got to my feet and searched for a way out. My fingers running along and clasping tick planks of wood. A fingernail broke and I cried out as I sucked on the wound. I didn't know who took me or what they wanted. There were stories of kidnapped girls on the news. Some were sold as sex slaves. I prayed this was a ransom.

I looked around for a way out for hours. I ended up having to go to the bathroom in a corner of the crate. I've never been more mortified in my whole life. I was Trixie Tang. I lived in a mansion, not the woods. I soon started banging and shouting. I wasn't going to take this.

"Let me out of here!"

"I'm a Tang, damn it!"

"This is no way to treat a lady! Let me out!"

I had no idea how long I did it but there were sudden footsteps outside. I shouted even louder. I was intent on showing them I was no pushover. I wasn't some fearful obedient hostage. If they were going to treat me like crap I was going to give them hell.

Suddenly the crate was forced open. I could barely see since it was night time before I started shouting. But the silhouettes showed several people. Two stepped inside.

"Take me home," I ordered.

The shorter of the two cocked his head. I squinted my eyes for a better look. He seemed dark haired with unkempt hair and an unshaven face. I gulped when a noticed a rifle sticking out behind his back.

"What did you say girlie?" he asked with a voice that had a southern drawl.

The taller walked forward quickly. I instinctively moved towards the back of the crate sensing trouble. But he grabbed me and throttled me by the neck. His eyes blue and fierce, his white teeth bared on a hateful clean shaven face.

"Listen bitch," he said and his accent sounded from our area, "you make anymore noise and I'm going to shove this crate up your ass," he told me, "and trust me, I'll make it fit," he added.

I nodded quietly.

"I didn't hear you," the taller man snapped.

"I…I…I'll be q…quiet," I said crying.

I was flung on the ground and kicked twice for possible good measure.

"Should've kept quiet darlin'," the southerner said, "you're alive, be happy for that," he told me and left like the other man had already done.

I heard a few things landing on the crate floor and then the door closing with a bang. I jumped and hugged myself even tighter. My back and side screamed from the kicks I got from the other man. I looked in the direction of where stuff was dropped and I saw a white looking object, a few thin gleaming ones and one I couldn't make out.

I dragged myself over and realized it was food as I neared. I opened the white box that turned out to have Chinese food and ate hungrily. I drank the glowing little box juice and took a bite of the candy. Tears soon ran down my face. It was my favourite candy. Tad gave me two bars in a gift basket I got a month ago.

"Oh Tad," I said tearfully, "dad, Veronica, my friends, the school," I listed, "they must all be worried sick."

I racked my brain as to who might've been able to see anything strange happen and report me missing. All I recalled was that Tootie was waiting not too far from the limo. For what, I couldn't care less. I saw no use Tootie could be. She was smart yes but popular as a bat's sight in sunlight. I didn't see her rushing to my aid. Probably would think I met some psycho second boyfriend if I turned up dead. Judgemental bitch.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of my last day at school. I wore my pink haute couture Chanel blouse, Armani blue jeans, my custom made diamond encrusted Chanel watch, and black Christian Dior pumps. I looked so wonderful, so popular, so…

My eyes burst open. I looked at my feet to see cheap flip flops and I had on a stained white shirt with lime green short shorts.

"I'm a fashion nightmare!" I cried then covered my mouth, "whoo," I said when no one came.

I soon set the empty containers aside and hid the left over candy under some straw nearby. I didn't want anyone taking the little valuable stuff I had left.

I eventually drifted off to sleep. But suddenly the crate was pulled open. I moaned in protest.

"Get up," snapped the voice of the tall man.

I got up immediately. All tiredness gone.

"I got your dad on the line," he told me, "one wrong word from you and I'll riddle you with bullets," he said and I whimpered, "come you stupid girl so we can get the damn ransom," he snapped and dragged me out.

_**End Prologue**_

**Thank you for your continued support of this story. I'm glad for every review.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 3_

I half walked and jumped as the scarier of the two captors I knew of practically dragged me by one hand through different spaces and areas. I had walked up and down stairs, dragged down different paths and corridors. I started to wonder if maybe this was a prank. Maybe someone was playing a mean trick on me. Yeah, this couldn't actually be happening.

I was suddenly pushed into a small room and someone from behind forced me onto a metal chair. I was handed a cell phone by the man with the Southern accent. I took it nervously since whoever was behind me was squeezing my shoulders.

"He…Hello," I stuttered, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

_Please let this be a nightmare. I'll do anything God, just let this be a dream and wake me up._

"Trixie, honey?" Mr. Tang asked.

I froze in shock. My father's voice sounded so small and frightened. Definitely not normal.

"Dad I…I don't understand," I said unable to keep back tears, "what's happening?" I asked him, "what's this about a ransom?"

"Listen darling," Mr. Tang said carefully, "I need to ask you a personal question," he told me, "I promise, it's just to make of something."

I looked at the southern man to see he had a duplicate cell phone. He nodded an okay to me.

"Go ahead," I accepted.

"What embarrassing thing happened your last 'Time of the Month'?" Mr. Tang asked.

"Dad!" I shrieked and heard chortles of laughter, "ask something else," I said.

"Sorry but no," Mr. Tang refused, "it's the only way I'll know for sure," he coaxed.

"Our dog got to my back up supply of Tampons and took them all to the middle of the road," I revealed.

The room broke out in raucous laughter. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"You men are a bunch of cowards!" Mr. Tang exploded, "how dare you kidnap a defenceless girl then laugh at her expense!"

I thought my shoulders would shatter with the sudden tightened hold they received.

"Tell your father to watch his temper," the person squeezing my shoulders said and I was shocked to realize it was familiar.

"Daddy," I said tearfully, "please don't get mad, I think they might really hurt me," I told him.

The line went silent for a moment. I clung to the cell like a lifeline.

"Okay, honey," Mr. Tang said, "let me talk to Mr. Tough."

"Mr. who?" I asked confused.

"Did he ask for Mr. T?" the man with the southern accent asked, "you can call me Mr. Bayou," he added.

"Mr. B?" I suggested and he nodded, "yes my father asked for Mr. Tough."

"He wants you," Mr. B said and I saw the same tall man I was terrified of walk up and grab the phone.

"Wait…um bye dad," I said quickly before the phone was too far from my face.

"Sit back," the man behind me snapped and forced me to sit still.

"Mr. Tang," Mr. Tough said as I broke into sobs, "don't worry about that noise do we have a deal?" he asked, "a week, why would we wait a week for ten million dollars from a man like you?" he demanded, "two days or else, you better not have called the feds," he said, "two days from now, 10 pm at the new Dimmadome Shopping Mall's west parking lot, ok bye."

I watched him hang up and put the cell phone in his back pocket. I would be back to my normal life in two days. It seemed so unbelievable that I went from a mansion to a crate and in less than a week I'll be lazing in my family mansion again. I wiped my eyes and tried to smile.

"When do we get the money?" Mr. B asked.

"Today," Mr. Tough said simply and my smile faltered.

_Today? But he told my father two days? Is he going to call my dad back while I'm not around?_

"Today but…." the man behind me started.

"He's compromised," Mr. Tough said roughly, "a week for money from a practical billionaire?" he asked angrily, "fed's way of checking and arranging routes so we get captured," he told them and my heart sank, "I aint going to jail, even if we have to cut down the money," he added.

"Wait…" I tried to jump in but the man behind me forced me back and threatened to rip my spine out, "I'll behave," I said quickly never expecting to fear anyone more than Mr. Tough.

_But I know that voice. Where did I hear it before? I know it was back when…_

A voice suddenly broke my train of thought.

"Cut down…" Mr. B jumped in sounding angry.

"You guys will get an immediate cut," Mr. Tough interrupted, "I'm in it for the long haul," he said and suddenly started grinning.

"What's up?" Mr. B sounded suspicious.

"What are you, her babysitter?" Mr. Tough demanded.

Mr. B looked at me. I looked at him pleadingly; I was so scared of what would happen now that Mr. Tough wasn't going to deal with my dad. How would he make money? Mr. B looked at me sadly. Then he turned away.

"She's not worth anything beyond money," Mr. B said quietly, "do what you want," he said and left the room.

I watched him leave feeling completely terrified. If he was upset something must be wrong.

_Oh God I'm gonna die. I've seen the movies, oh God._

"Hey," Mr. Tough said causing me to jump, "we hawked the blouse and watch but you can get back your pants and shoes," he said to me, "I'll get you a new top and make you look real nice, what do you think of that?" he asked me almost kindly.

"Um, ok," I said carefully.

_A chance to look nice…I guess I can take that. How can it go wrong?_

_**End Chapter 3**_

**Sorry for the long absence. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 4_

It was strange being outside. I jumped when a car passed by, unused to loud noises thanks to my time in that damn crate. Mr. Tough walked silently beside me now. He was behind me when we first walked out and entered the van. Now he seemed more relax. I hoped the long drive and now breezy walk cooled his scary attitude.

"Anyone tell you you're a pretty girl?" Mr. Tough asked suddenly.

"Wha…yes, I've been told that," I responded nervously.

Mr. Tough laughed loudly. A few people stared but he didn't seem to care. He pat me on the back them pushed me forward.

_So much for the new attitude._

I looked at our current surroundings. It was completely different from where I was before getting in the van. The roads were bustling. Men and women were entering various bars and other establishment. I even saw a few teenagers chatting it up with older men. I made a face and kept going. I knew the kind of stuff some of those girls did.

"We'll be there soon," Mr. Tough told me, "just keep walking and put a smile on that face," he said warmly.

I smiled a bit. No matter what this was better than the crate. And I definitely didn't want to make Mr. Tough mad. My mind started drifting to the fact he wasn't sending me home. What was my father doing right now? Probably dealing with a plan that was no longer of value. I sighed and kept walking.

"You see the girls on the corner?" Mr. Tough asked calmly.

I didn't need to look far. You could tell most by their posture. At least the amateurs. My father always warned me about these places and told me everything he could to make me avoid them. He had business partners who picked up such girls and he didn't want me to accidently mix up with any of them. Like I'd be caught dead doing such a thing. But I was confused as to why one of my captors would want me to look at street walkers.

"You'll never be cheap and lost like those," Mr. Tough commented, "you're special."

I gulped at the way he said 'special.'

_What does he plan to do with me?_

A hand suddenly stretched in front of me. It was a different man. Just a little over five feet wearing a brown suit and Hawaiian shirt.

"This her?" he asked in silky voice.

"Yeah," Mr. Tough said formally.

"Your name Tang?" he asked me.

I jumped not expecting the question.

"Yes, Trixie," I responded.

"How do I know?" he challenged.

My face went red with fury.

"Just read the papers," I snapped, "anyone not living under a rock will know who I am," I said poking a hand in his chest.

The man's smile evaporated. Mr. Tough looked ready to smack me.

"Well, well," he said, "Miss Tang, I'm Joe, Mr. Cutter while you're working."

"Working?" I asked incredulously.

"Your treacherous dad made us acquire quite a debt," Mr. Tough stated, "you have to pay it off," he revealed.

"Pay…but I'm rich," I said now feeling really scared.

"She's not going to be a problem will she?" Mr. Cutter asked suspiciously.

"No," Mr. Tough said simply, "on our way here I showed her the alternative."

My mind immediately went to the street walkers.

_Oh my God. Oh my God!_

"Oh and little girl," Mr. Tough said as Mr. Cutter handed him a suitcase, "disappoint and I won't make you a street walker," he said leaning in close, "I'll turn your dad into an obituary," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes filled with tears. I didn't need to wonder if he was serious. If I didn't obey Mr. Cutter my father was dead. And I had a strong feeling Mr. Cutter liked being obeyed. I'd bet my trust fund cutter's not his actual last name.

As if on signal he moved back his jacket to show an array of knives.

"Guns are too messy," Mr. Cutter said and looked at Mr. Tough desperately, "and these do less damage to the merchandise."

"Don't mess with the face, legs or chest," Mr. Tough instructed and walked off.

"Mr. Tough!" I cried tearfully.

Mr. Cutter laughed.

"Is that what you call him?" Mr. Cutter said amused, "listen girl, we ween you in," he told me, "you'll learn conversation and dance first," he told me, "you do that well and you won't have to do the deed too often."

I broke into tears. I had just been sold into prostitution.

_**End Chapter 4**_

**Updated! Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 5_

I shook as I tried to sip the champagne. Mr. Cutter was testing me now. I was given half an hour to get all my tears shed and then fifteen minutes to get ready. I had looked around desperately in the broom closet like dressing room and chose a red dress and stilettos. The other colours were either too bright or dark. Plus I wasn't wearing anything went above my knees. I tried my best to cover up the fact that I was crying with make up. Just I was finishing up my eye lashes; a lady in some feathery get up opened the door. I followed her quietly up a flight of stairs and entered through the door I was directed.

Now I was trying to remember everything I learned in my etiquette classes and do anything that Mr. Cutter instructed.

Mr. Cutter sat across from me with his jacket open. His knives shining in the dim light as he swirled his class of cognac.

"You're doing well," Mr. Cutter commented, "I didn't expect you to be this co-operative," he said, "the rich are some of the toughest bitches to break in," he told me, "I have the break in room in the basement anytime you want to have a look," he said with a seductive edge, "gets girls blood pumping, makes them work harder when they see the other option."

"What's that?" I asked then immediately regretted it.

"This is weening," Mr. Cutter said, "showing you how to dress, act, converse, and then we have to start showing those skills to customers," he said, "then you have cherry night, where you have sex with a customer for the first time," he continued, "you're a virgin right?" he asked suddenly.

I blushed heavily and looked away.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Mr. Cutter reassured me, "we get nicer ones for girls like you," he stated, "the obedient ones," he added.

But I… I wanted to wait until…," I put down my glass and started crying.

I could hear him sighing and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Darling, you have no choice," Mr. Cutter said, "you either go willingly or get sent to the break in room."

"What happens there?" I asked fearfully as I wiped my eyes.

Mr. Cutter sighed.

"I wanted to wait until you conversed with customers," Mr. Cutter said almost pityingly, "but since you're so hesitant, I have no choice," he said, "get up," he said harshly and I jumped to my feet.

Mr. Cutter got up and waked behind me. Suddenly there was a knife at my throat.

"I don't like anyone that messes with my money," Mr. Cutter said, "you try to run and I'll cut you in ways you'd think would kill a man," he snarled, "but I'll keep you alive, to pay your debt."

"I don't understand," I said.

"You have two debts," Mr. Cutter explained, "one to your Mr. Tough thanks to your betraying father," he told me, "and one to me since I paid for your ass," he said, "every time you work, the customers pay big money, most go to me and a few associates, the rest goes to Mr. Tough as his cut," he went on, "when you pay me off, you start getting a small portion of my cut, the better you do the more you get."

"I can get money?" I asked surprised.

"Only if you never try to run," Mr. Cutter said seriously, "who knows, maybe you'll be a call girl in three years."

"Call girl!" I shouted horrified.

"Would you rather work the streets?" Mr. Cutter snapped, "having sex in cars, gutters, and behind buildings?" he demanded.

I feverously shook my head. If I was ever sent out I'd die of embarrassment before the first customer reached me. If I had to do this, the more private the better.

_But if I escape…_

"Remember what I said about escaping," Mr. Cutter said and I jumped as if he read my mind, "now after you."

I walked out the door to see two heavy set men waiting. I gulped, even if I escaped Mr. Cutter, I saw no way of getting away from these men. And I already guessed that there'd be more of them. To keep other girls like me from escaping. Girls who were scared out of their minds.

I cleared my throat and kept walking. One of the two men stepped in front of me and the other seemed to take his place at the back. I quietly followed the first man and realized after a while we still hadn't reached our destination. Wherever we were going was far removed from the active part of the club.

"Step back girl," the man in front said gruffly.

I gasped then took several steps back.

The man lifted a huge portrait of a forest landscape and placed it almost lovingly on the ground. Then I noticed one of those circular metal things you twist on submarine's to get them open. I couldn't remember the name but this one was set in a square metal door three feet off the ground. The man grunted as he turned it and over a minute later the door slowly opened. Inside looked pitch black. The man easily stepped in despite having to lift his leg high and crouch to get in. Then he reached for me. I looked fearfully at Mr. Cutter who nodded. I slowly stepped into the man's arms and was lifted into darkness.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light. It looked like fancy dining hall with that metal door being a tiny entrance. I still shocked the two huge men could fit through it. But inside was wide and high enough. There was even a chandelier on the ceiling.

"Looks can be deceiving," Mr. Cutter said breaking my reverie, "you'll never want to enter this room again, trust me."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Take up that glass of water over there," the second man now spoke and his voice was a heavy baritone, "and whatever you do, dot drop it," he said firmly.

I looked at the glass of water at a nearby table. The glass was definitely high end. I carefully picked it up and was surprised to find it was cold.

"Recruiters will be coming here to meet soon," Mr. Cutter stated, "by then we'll be long gone," he said, "follow Saul," he motioned to the man I front.

"Come," Saul said.

I obeyed, cradling the glass as if it were a baby.

_I don't know what this is about. But I'm definitely not going to get myself in trouble in a room where the door looks like the entrance to a safe!_

After taking a few turns we stood at a thick metal door. Saul reached into a groove and forced it open. As soon as it was opened I heard blood curling screams. They were mingled with laughter grunts and varying sounds of things clashing together.

"What is this place?" I asked horrified.

"The Break-In Center," Mr. Cutter said making me jump, "see the curtains?" he asked and I saw a series of curtains around what seemed to be a never ending room, "different things happen behind them," he told me, "from breaking-into the business to punishments for trying to escape."

"How are you…broken in?" I asked.

"Opposite of your weening," Mr. Cutter responded, "you'd call it rape."

I gasped in horror. So some of the screams I was hearing were from people being raped?

"They're other things happening too," Mr. Cutter went on, "breaking of legs for repeated escapees, inanimate objects…"

"No more please," I begged.

"Well I told you I'd show you someone broken in didn't I?" Mr. Cutter said with a grin.

"If I see that I'll kill myself," I declared.

Mr. Cutter's face darkened.

"Let her off," Saul said suddenly.

I looked at the guard in shook.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Cutter demanded.

"Saul," the other man warned.

"She'll break, remember last week?" Saul continued.

"How dare you tell me what to do?" Mr. Cutter raged, "you aint worth shit!"

"But she is," Saul countered, "she goes down, we all lose money," he said, "face it sir, our pay doesn't come from the government."

After a long pause Mr. Cutter started laughing.

"Okay," Mr. Cutter agreed, "but if she tries to escape, you break her legs," he said to my horror.

"Agreed," Saul said.

"And I'll cut you after sweetheart," Mr. Cutter added.

I gulped.

"Earl," Saul said to the other man, "you take her back, Mr. Cutter you may want to move up your next appointment," he stated.

"Oh yes," Mr. Cutter said, "Earl take her back while I surprise a well paying client."

Earl took my hand and allowed me to walk in front. Soon we were outside by the painting and Earl directed me to an elevator. We went on and soon exited to a row of brown doors.

"Open that one," Earl instructed.

I opened it to see three other girls. One was sleeping and two seemed to be getting ready for something.

"New girl?" the only African American in the room asked as she applied lipstick and Earl nodded, "you can sleep on the top bunk over there," she said pointing to the one above the sleeping girl, "the sleeping one's a day timer and her name's Serena," she said, "I'm Callie, Sheila at work and the Irish twins are Delilah and Greta," she said pointing to one dressed in orange and the other red.

"My working name's Passion," the one in red said, "Greta's kind of old lady around here," she added.

"Um, I'm Trixie," I said nervously, "um, should I change?"

There were peals of laughter.

Callie threw me a nightgown.

"You'll get clothes soon," Callie told me, "bye Earl," she said with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Don't flatter yourself," Earl said but smiled as he closed the door.

"We'll be asking you lots of questions in the morning little girl," Delilah said as she straightened her dress, "just get some sleep," she said and walked out.

Soon the other two left as well and I finally had the privacy to change into Callie's nightgown.

"I wish I was home," I said tearfully and cried into my pillow 'til I fell asleep.

_**End Chapter 5**_

**Hope you like the new chapter. Please tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 6_

"Hey, wake up Princess."

I opened my eyes slowly. My wife had been turned upside down twice already. First I was kidnapped then held for random. I was supposed to be released in two days after my father paid. Then I was suddenly shuffled off somewhere else and sold into prostitution because my kidnappers thought my father went to the FEDS. And now someone was interrupting my troubled sleep for only God knows what.

"What, is Mr. Cutter here?" I asked still groggy.

"Do you want me to call him?" an unfamiliar asked and I jumped, "don't worry girlie, I'm Serena, the Canadian," she said with a laugh and I noticed her accent.

Serena was tall, 5ft 10. I had no idea how Mr. Cutter could hide her. She was blonde with twinkling blue eyes and the legs of a goddess. She wore a low cut white top, black pants and sandals. Her outfit was much more laid back than what the others wore last night. She was the first female in here I saw not wearing heels.

"Princess, hi, it's question time," the person who woke me said, "I woke her, so I'm first," she added.

"Um, Callie right?" I asked and got a nod, "hi…I mean good morning," I said and received peals of laughter.

"Well mannered isn't she?" Delilah teased.

"Leave her alone," Greta chastised, "just ask your questions."

"How late is it?" I couldn't tell because the room had no windows.

"Almost noon," Greta said, "so…do you know why you're here?"

"Hey! I'm asking the questions here," Callie snapped and pushed Greta down.

I was shocked by her propensity for violence. Worse, Greta just started laughing. Despite the obvious bruise on her head as she rose to her feet. Delilah was frowning though.

"I told you what would happen if you harmed anyone in this room again," Delilah said dangerously, "look at Greta's head!" she raged, "does that spell 'Passion' ? And I'll punch you in the mouth if you even start with the word make-up."

Callie's eyes widened while Greta hurried over to a cracked full length mirror in the corner. A stream of expletives flowed out her mouth.

"I'll help you with that," Serena said quickly, "violent C strikes again," she added.

I looked at Callie worriedly. I was surprised to see her on the verge of crying.

"Um, my name's Trixie Tang," I said, "I was taken when I went out to meet my boyfriend," I told her, "I was supposed to go for ransom but got sent here when my kidnappers believed my Dad had contacted the FEDS."

Callie stared at me open mouthed, her tears gone.

"You're really Trixie Tang?" Delilah asked incredulously, "The Dean bought you?"

"Shush," Serena said quickly, "after you've been…deflowered, we can talk about Dean."

I was completely confused. I thought Mr. Cutter ran everything. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The top man wouldn't be caught dead in the breaking room unless he took personal pleasure or had to be there. Mr. Cutter was obviously at home there, plus he threatened to cut me himself, not use one of him men. Mr. Cutter was just a top notch underling. I wanted to crawl under a rock for not realizing it sooner.

"You thought it was Mr. Cutter right?" Greta asked from the mirror, "that's how his type behaves, like you owe him money," she told me, "you don't owe him a thing."

"Unless you're defiant," Serena added, "don't forget what happened to me."

The room suddenly had an uncomfortable silence. I could tell we'd hit a sore spot.

"So," Delilah spoke, "what was it like being…you know a Tang?"

"Oh, it was," I stopped as the memory of my past life flowed over me, "it was…amazing," I said, "I got to go to expensive parties, have name brand clothes, live in mansions, have connections and rich school friends," I told them, "I had the perfect life and I never fully appreciated it, no one does," I finished and buried my face in my hands.

"I lived on the streets of Detroit," Callie said, "and nothing about my life was perfect," she said bitterly.

"Still, it must be better than here," I insisted.

"Depends on what you see as bad," Callie countered.

"Nothing's good here," I said frowning.

"There's worse things though," Delilah said, "I get assigned to different men at drop offs, Callie and Greta have to work the streets," she said and looked at her twin sadly, "at least I get taken to nice places at times, even if there's a time limit and I can't get wined and dined like the Society Girls."

"Society girls?" I asked.

"They're the ones with the best chance of becoming call girls," Greta said airily, "imagine making so much money that you can be with less than five guys a night and make more money in a night than on my best week," she said, "plus as a call girl, you can make a list of the best customers and get them regularly as long as they pay, not just a random wave of nasty sweaty men in pick-ups and cheap Toyotas."

"Remember that Pinto?" Callie reminded her with a shudder.

Greta sighed in exasperation. It was so obvious that she wanted to rise up in ranks. I felt bad for her. I wanted nothing more than to get out.

I looked over at Serena and mouthed agreement with her on wanting to get out. She nodded and smiled. It seemed that we were the only ones in this room that truly desired to get out. I wondered what punishment she got if she still wanted to escape.

I was asked other questions but my thoughts remained on hopes of escape. It seemed so hard but nothing quelled my desire. I'd rather die than live out my life as a prostitute.

* * *

It was now two weeks since meeting my roommates and Mr. Cutter said it was my 'Cherry Night.' But unlike most mine was special. I dressed as he instructed and waited.

"We're going to a hotel," Saul said leading me out, "run and I'll break you in myself," he growled and I promised to behave.

The drive seemed to take forever. I just wanted this night to be over. The SUV eventually parked and I stepped out to see a five star hotel. I had an overcoat covering my blue halter dress and a huge scarf and sunglasses to hide my face.

We slipped in past kitchen staff and we led to a door that put smack in the middle of the lobby. A man stepped forward with a smile and led us to the fourth floor.

"Knock on that door at the end over there," Saul told me as I handed over the glasses and scarf, "I'll say here for a few minutes in case he gets funny, scream out 'fire' if he tries anything not agreed upon."

I nodded. I understood funny to mean drunk, threatening or someone I knew. Mr. Cutter made it clear if anyone found me I'd either be moved or killed. Then there was my family to think about.

I took a deep breath and walked down the corridor. Another day it would be beautiful. I'd be thinking of all the rich people on this floor and feel right at home.

But I was here to be a prostitute. That reality weighed heavily on me as I neared the door. I soon stood in front of it and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a Caucasian man in his early thirties with chocolate brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he smiled at me.

_He's young at least. Well…for the options I was told of ages between 27 to 60 years, I'll take him. Guess younger men couldn't afford the price I was sold for._

"A hot grey eyed blonde," he said approvingly,"come in, I heard you were raised on manners Beauty?"

"Yes I was," I said stepping in, "such a wonderful room, it must've cost you a lot," I said remembering to gush over one extravagant thing to get the customer relaxed like I was taught.

"Thank you, let's have a glass of wine," he said beaming, "call me Dan."

"Thank you Dan," I said taking the seat he led me to, "I hope this evening will be to your satisfaction."

"Oh it will be," Dan said pouring red wine, "don't you worry about that."

_**End Chapter 6**_

**Sorry for the late update. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 7_

(6 months later)

I walked into a party with Greta. I had tried to escape twice in the first two months. The first time Saul roughed me up so bad I could hardly walk. He told no one in exchange for weeks of more sex. Though he wasn't as rough as when he caught me. The second time I ran with Serena and we made it to the city limits and separated.

But I was back in less than a week. There was a news bulletin about a grenade being thrown through a window at my school. Tad's class was on that floor but the room where the grenade exploded was 'luckily' empty. I knew it wouldn't be next time, so I went back.

Mr. Cutter punished me himself and I had small scars on my arms and legs. But what he did was extremely painful. Careful not to ruin the merchandise – meaning my body – he actually cut out under layers of flesh before letting it heal before having me stitched up and cared for by medical professionals. He made it clear that wouldn't happen again and that Serena's burns would be a fashion statement compared to my next punishment. Serena was never found but I vowed not to make another escape attempt anytime soon.

I was in a mansion again. The high class architecture and 'rich' air made me feel at home. There were expensive paintings on the walls, top of the line furniture and people milling around were dressed in their finest.

"Ready to start a new life?" I asked Greta who I picked as my partner for a rare two-some, "it's your first double duty so remember what I told you and laugh lightly at anything they say that seems to be funny, not that you alone find funny," she said, "smile and step lightly, compliment them on their clothes first then looks," she continued, "unless he's flirting outright, then it's looks first, keeping up Greta?" I checked.

"Yes, it feels strange not being called Passion anymore," Greta confessed, "thank you for emphasizing that name equals 'cheap street walker' around here, Trix."

"You're welcome, remember I'm Vivian now," I reminded her, "let's sit over there, our clients should be here any minute," I said maintaining a brightness I actually felt, "smile Greta, you look scared."

"Sorry."

I sighed. I'd never forgive Greta if she ruined this for me. Mr. Cutter was very much against me partnering with Greta who wasn't at all used to the level of clients I dealt with. But I was able to convince The Dean. A fit fifty-five year old New York native who made it a point to say his wavy black hair weren't plug ins. His tanned skin got goose bumps though when I offered to convince him t let me use Greta. He passed for later but let me have her. I would've picked Callie but she got into fights with Johns, no way was she ready for my clients. Plus she had no manners. I wasn't having sex at Buckingham Palace. But it wasn't behind a Burger King either.

I was just glad that I now had a small room. Callie probably wanted to kick my ass for not picking her.

"I wish Delilah was here," Greta whispered.

"They're not far, forget about Miss Suicide," I whispered, "she wanted better for herself and you."

I watched our clients walk up. I could tell they were father and son. The father I already knew, he was in his mid-fifties with thinning white hair and the son was blonde with likewise dark eyes and seemed around sixteen. The father smiled at me but his son's face fell.

"Hi," I said refusing to see what Greta must've done, "I hope you gentlemen aren't lost."

"Mr. Sanchez never gets lost Vivian," Mr. Sanchez said with a laugh and sat beside me, "I like your hair better red, tell Dean for me," he whispered and I nodded, "I'll take them both if a starter scares you Abel," he added to his son.

The teen blinked at his father as he just stood staring at Greta. I could see this was getting on Greta's nerves. It was like he never saw a girl before.

"Don't be a stranger, she's yours," I said and he gawked at me, "follow your dad, act cool, she understands," I said and gave Greta a discreet kick.

"Oh yes I do," Greta squeaked, "I mean, I know what it's like, nerves used to get me too," she said gently pulling him towards her, "just relax, Passion's here, unless you want to call me Greta."

My eyes bulged and I could hear Mr. Sanchez's teeth gnash together. I was going to kill her!

"Greta's old, can I call you Alice?" Abel asked.

Greta's face went blank. Even I wasn't sure what to do with that.

"Come on Abel, at least try," Mr. Sanchez snapped.

"Alice? Sure and what do I call you?" Greta responded

_At least she's being less obvious about her true feelings. The boy's a dud._

"Ian," Abel decided and Greta smiled despite a desperate look in her eyes.

"He's as sexual as his mother," Mr. Sanchez said in annoyance, "just pretend he's a better client," he mouthed to Greta who nodded, "so Vivian, you're not tired of calling me Black Stallion?"

I giggled. He was as black as any Mexican man with a white wife.

"Of course not, did you know my start off name was Beauty?" I asked, "I thought that was reserved for horses, dogs and beauty pageants," I said and we both laughed.

Then he kissed me on the neck. That was the signal of him being ready. I pushed my drink aside and gave him my full attention.

"I'm glad to see you've been working out," I commented, "dress laid back for the miss?" I asked since he was usually in his top of the line suits not a blue polo shirt and black pants with loafers.

"Had to throw her off," Mr. Sanchez said as he ran his hand along my backside, "especially with this Mama's boy at my side," he added.

"Dad," Abel whispered and it was obvious he was upset.

"Boy, go home if you can't take it," Mr. Sanchez snapped and downed my drink.

_This kid is messing up my game._

"Abel dear, this is just a game between us," I told him, "your dad loves your mom just like you love your Christian girlfriend Amy, so be fair," I said knowing I was pushing it.

"Shut it slut," Abel hissed.

"Greta, take my son to our car," Mr. Sanchez said suddenly, "it's a red Ferrari out front and here are the keys," he said, "don't worry, I'll tell Dean we all had an awesome two-some together and I'll even through in an extra five hundred for your piggy bank girlie."

I knew he was teasing her. Telling her she was too low for them while asking a favour. But I couldn't defend her. Not without digging a grave for herself.

"Five hundred dollars?" Greta asked in disbelief as she took the key, "follow Alice," she said flirtatiously and pulled Abel away.

"Wha…wait," Abel said as he disappeared into the night.

"He's not coming back," Mr. Sanchez said with a sigh of relief, "where did your handler get that girl?"

I knew he was blaming Greta for Abel's shortfall. There was just one thing to do.

"You promised her a good review," I reminded him, "but yeah, she's crap," I said and we both burst out laughing.

_I'm back._

_

* * *

_

I walked out the limo in a huff. The rising sun only emphasized my red face.

A puffy eyed Greta hurried after me. Like I'd forgive the jackass who almost ruined a perfect night for me. And put me to shame.

"I'll do better I swear."

"Not with me, I'll find a girl you can work under," I said, "but I'm too high up to help you and I nearly lost Sanchez," I snapped, "I plan to add him to my list when I become a call girl, maybe even some of his friends too."

"But you used to hate this life!" Greta screamed, "at least I really want it!"

I boxed her across the face.

"I have to be here," I told her, "the last time I ran they threw a grenade inside my school," I revealed, "at least Serena's safe in Mexico by now," I muttered.

"No, she's not," Greta said, "Callie turned her in," she blurted out then covered her mouth in horror.

I grabbed Greta by her shoulders.

"What?" I demanded.

_**End Chapter 7**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 8_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie said defiantly, "I aint a rat and Greta's dead meat when I find her."

"You leave her alone," I said firmly, "tell me where Serena is," I shoved her, "or did you rat her out and not_** care **_about anything that happened afterwards?"

Callie's eyes flared in fury. We were alone in a back alley since I snuck out during her street walking time and confronted her. She could attack me right now and no one would know. But I had to find Serena.

"Did she contact you?" I demanded, "did she!"

Callie pulled out a knife. The blade was at least five inches. I stepped back, this was getting deadly.

"Callie, put that away. Please."

"It's_** Callie**_ now huh?" Callie taunted, "I can cut you up anytime society trash, I don't street walk without protection."

"Okay, okay," I said stepping away further, "I'll leave you alone," I accepted, "I just want to know if Serena contacted you after she ran," I tried.

"Ask me again and I'll slit your throat!" Callie screamed and I took off running.

* * *

(One Year after Kidnapping)

"Are you sure?" I asked tearfully, "he's dead, my dad's dead?"

"I'm sorry," The Dean said formally, "it was a sudden heart attack, no time to let you make a secret call," he told me.

A few high priced girls with good behaviour were allowed to call a family member who's terminal. But first it had to be guaranteed that the chosen individual wouldn't then turn around and call the police. Also it depended on the mood of The Dean. If he was cross, forget it.

I wiped my eyes and looked around his office. It was compact but well decorated with paintings, expensive figurines and furniture.

"How's Tad?" I asked hoping for some good news

"He's holding up, dating a cute blonde named Veronica, I think."

My head shot up. I must've heard wrong because no friend would date her nest friend's boyfriend while she's missing. Not in my mind. The Dean must've been mistaken.

"Did you expect him to wait?" The Dean asked, "you're teens, such love rarely lasts."

My hands shook. I had a comment on the tip of my tongue. But I knew saying it would get me severely punished and worst case scenario, I could lose my society girl status.

"Yeah, I hope they're happy."

"Seem to be, she and a Tootie fight like cats and dogs," The Dean added, "cheerleader vs. quirky next school president," he said, "I think she hankers after a Timmy Turner."

"She's single then," I said unsurprised.

"Yes but she dates around," The Dean said, "a boy named Chess or Chet really likes her, he's complete trailer trash though," he added with distaste.

"Chester," I recalled.

"Oh yes, his father's a washed up baseball player who always sucked," The Dean said, "you can get a walk day if you'd like," he offered, "your escort will be Mr. Cutter."

I blanched at the idea. Despite the generous offer I wanted nothing to do with Mr. Cutter. The thought him and I outside this place and alone practically gave me a panic attack. It wasn't worth it to me, I'd wait for another opportunity to see the outside other than doing jobs.

"I'm sorry…" I started.

"Are you turning down a walk day?" The Dean asked, "from me?" he asked darkly.

I knew I was trapped. Whatever he had planned, I had to go along.

"I mean…thank you…I cannot wait."

* * *

(One week later)

I sniffled as I positioned myself in the taxi. The Dean didn't accept my pathetic excuse and had me sent to an underground sex club's orgie session for three days. It was sex non-stop and when I left, I couldn't stand. On the fifth day Earl told me my walk day was two days away. I had to start working again that day (meaning I only had one day's rest after being at the club). I **graciously** accepted.

Now Mr. Cutter and I were headed for the Dimmsdale Mega Mall. A major teen hot spot. I remembered hanging out with my friends there back when I had a normal life. When I was free and happy. I wasn't free anymore and I'm far from happy. But I get to see Dimmsdale again. Maybe even glimpse a few of my friends.

I looked out the taxi's window and saw my distorted reflection. My hair was bright blue with pink and black streaks in the front; I wore green contacts with raccoon eyes, basic face make-up, dark lipstick and a clip on nose ring. I knew this was to keep me from getting too close to those I knew. The cheap blue denim jacket, red rocker tee, and black frayed skirt with matching sketcher sneakers completed the look. I wouldn't talk to me if I was dying. Not in the past.

As the taxi parked and Mr. Cutter paid; I got out. People were pouring out the mall. They were chatting to each other, on cell phones, logging bags and getting into different cars. Just another weekend at the mall. For everyone but me.

We walked straight into the mall. Mr. Cutter kept me in front so I'd have to be the 'leader' in this. I chose to go to a make-up store first. To my surprise he waited outside. But he made a quick finger across the neck motion at me. Escape wasn't an option. I nodded and went deep into the isles.

I had a purse full of neat rows of twenties. I knew it went into the thousands. A guard gave it to me just before it was time to leave. I picked both make-up I'd really wear and that the rocker girl I was dressed like would put on. I turned to go to the cashier when I saw a shocking sight. Timmy Turner and Veronica Star. The status less boy and my popular best friend. Both were laughing and flirting. Then I noticed a soccer jersey on Veronica. It had 'Turner' and a number on the back.

_That explains it, he's a jock now,_ I realized.

I decided to pretend to still be shopping and listen in.

"Oh Timmy," Veronica giggled, "it's so nice to finally be in the open," she said, "no status barrier, no sneaking into classrooms or tree houses, and no Trixie, **Thank** God."

_No Trixie? What does she mean?_ I wondered.

"True, sad she's dead and all," Timmy said, "but she lived her life as a jerk," he pointed out, 'you're much nicer now that you don't have to be her shadow," he said smiling.

I wanted to walk over and sock them both. Veronica wanted to be popular more than anything. If she didn't like playing second to me then she could've made the effort to outshine me or leave popularity behind. I never put a gun to her head. She **coveted **the position by my side and desperately wanted to keep it. Of course now I know she was just waiting for a chance to stab me in the back. My disappearance must've been** so** convenient for her.

"Tad's even moved on," Veronica stated, "though who he's with is a joke as far as I'm concerned," she said, "maybe he's **really** into brunettes but Tootie, seriously?"

I dropped a nail polish causing it to shatter on the floor. I kept my back turned and refused to look back or down.

"You'll have to pay for that miss," a weezy teen in the store's employee uniform said.

"I know," I said rudely and decided to at least try and get off my shoes to seem busy, "excuse me, you're in my light," I said in my assigned voice that had a Las Vegas accent.

"Sounded different a second a go," Veronica said.

I froze. I spoke as Trixie to that wheezy jerk. If she knew who I was I was super dead. And probably, so was she.

"I….I….I sound different when I'm angry," I lied, "and….that stupid boy over there is treating me like a thief!" I accused loudly, "hey don't you help customers around here?" I demanded hoping to avert attention from myself.

"Elmer! Stop bothering the customers and clean up the mess in the isle!" a voice roared over the intercom.

"Yes dad," he wheezed.

Soon I was barely able to keep from laughing. Veronica started giggling.

"Mona, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked behind me to see Mr. Cutter walking up.

"Yes um Uncle Tom," I said using his cover name, "a nail polish fell and an ugly teen employee was rude to me," I whined hoping to throw him off.

"Very," Veronica said, "his dad's the manager, he should fire the boil faced prick."

"Really?" Mr. Cutter asked, "just leave everything then, we don't buy from pricks," he said boldly, "we're not poor."

Veronica waved as Mr. Cutter led me out. I looked over at Timmy and noticed he looked concerned. I just waved as if I didn't notice. Outside Mr. Cutter gripped my shoulder firmly and led me over to an isolated corner.

"This is a camera blind spot," Mr. Cutter told me, "why were you chatting with Veronica?" he demanded, "she's too close to you."

"She walked up after I dropped the nail polish," I said meekly, "that stupid boy got her attention," I lied, "I remember we used to call him 'Boil Kid' in grade school."

"And the other boy, Timmy Turner?"

"What about him?" I asked carefully, "I only waved to him so I wouldn't look ruse or awkward," I added.

"He looked pensive, worried," Mr. Cutter said, "why would he when he's not supposed to know you?"

"He's a teenager, we brood over all kind of crap."

Mr. Cutter glared at me. He was obviously not buying it.

"If you're so suspicious check him out yourself," I blurted out then covered my mouth in horror.

_Oh God, I could've just given him the okay to kill Timmy if he does know something, _I thought.

Mr. Cutter laughed. "You're finally becoming a true survivalist, a whoring one but still."

This time when we continued walking, Mr. Cutter took the lead. I got almost no more contact with teens and I quickly realized why. He was taking me to antique shops, men suits stores, weird gift shops and gaudy thrift stores. I soon realized he was determined to keep me away from people my age as well as firmly under his radar.

I walked unto another floor and saw A.J. across from me. But before I could fully register his presence Mr. Cutter pulled me into a fabric store. I looked behind me to see A.J. enter an electronics store.

Suddenly there was gunfire and I was forced to the ground. I soon heard an alarm and people running away.

"Let's go," Mr. Cutter said and gently got me to my feet, "your friend's shot and outside, don't acknowledge him," he warned me, "or you're dead," he snarled.

We stepped out and I saw A.J. bleeding with open eyes staring into nothing. He was dead.

"A.J.!" Timmy shouted and jumped a railing as a crowd converged upon the tragic scene, "NO!"

I looked to see Veronica standing where Timmy was frozen and in tears. She saw me and gave a little wave. I looked to see Mr. Cutter staring at Timmy. It was my only shot.

"It's me," I mouthed, "this man has me hostage Star, get help."

Veronica's eyes widened in horror. I knew the voice in the store and my words were starting to make sense. She turned around and fled up the stairs. I tugged on Mr. Cutter and we exited the store. We walked to an empty lot and he called a taxi.

Suddenly there was another gun shot. I thought I was saved. But then I felt a stabbing pain in my back.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb bitch?" Mr. Cutter demanded, "prepare to die along with your friends."

Three more shots and I lost consciousness.

_**End Chapter 8**_

_**The next chapter is the final one.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Abducted_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

_Chapter 9_

I woke up in a hospital. A nurse noticed and left to get the doctor. By the time the doctor came back I was aware that I was first off alive and that the nurse had called me Trixie.

_I'm free? Oh I can't believe it, I'm free! _I realized.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Dimmsdale Private Hospital, Miss Tang," the doctor said, "I'm Dr. Alan Mercer and we are all happy to see you alive and safe," he told me.

_I was shot several times from behind? _I thought, _safe? I don't think so._

"I'm Nurse Lisa Ellis," Nurse Ellis introduced herself, "I'm so happy that you're here, I was one of those who volunteered in searching for you and I never gave up," the petite young blonde declared.

"Um thank you," I said carefully, "Dr. Mercer, how long have I been out?"

"Five months Miss Tang," Dr. Mercer said, "Miss Tang, your injuries were very severe and…" the middle aged man stopped mid sentence.

I immediately decided to sit up and check my face and legs. My hands went to my face and it seemed fine by way of touch. But I couldn't sit up. I couldn't move my legs.

_Oh no. _I felt it dawn on me.

"You're beginning to realize what's happening," Dr. Mercer said gravely, "we were lucky enough to fully restore movement in our arms and you're able to feel to your knees…"

"Stop," I said getting upset.

Dr. Mercer sighed as Nurse Ellis moved up and stroked my hair.

"Shh," she said.

"In short, Miss Tang, your body's too injured right now for you to move around on your own," Dr. Mercer continued, "the man who shot you definitely wanted dead or paralyzed if you ever survived," he revealed, "you had a less than thirty percent chance but you got lucky."

_Some luck, _I thought bitterly.

"I read…" Nurse Ellis began carefully, "the bullets are the type that don't exit and also do massive damage," she said, "but you'll recover, physical therapy will start and those instructors do wonders," she added.

"Thanks?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"Nurse Ellis is eager to help," Dr. Mercer said dismissively.

"Did the police find out anything about my attacker?" I asked eagerly.

"Very little," Dr. Mercer said, "according to the news he's in the wind but they tracked down records of him as a child in an orphanage in Norway," he told me, "he fell off the grid after that."

"Oh, thank you for telling me," I said, "so will physical therapy help me move again?" I asked, "can I ever walk?"

"Over the next two to three years there's a 45 percent chance you'll regain movement for your upper half," Dr. Mercer said, "add 10 more with your family resources," he continued, "but…you'll never walk again, over 90 percent unlikely."

My voice was caught in my throat. I was going to be cripple forever?

"But 55 percent for your upper half is still good," Nurse Ellis put in.

"Right," I said unconvinced, "who's visited me so far?" I asked to change the subject.

"Lawyers, family, and some teenagers including a cute brunette and blonde couple," Dr. Mercer listed, "the boy's name is Tad, I remember that much."

My heart sank. So Tad had really moved on without me. This day kept going for worse.

"Doctor!" a nurse cried from the doorway, "I was told Miss Denver on the third floor is giving us trouble again," she revealed, "oh she's awake…welcome back young lady," she said brightly.

I gave her a polite nod.

"Oh no, she's already weak from her latest stroke," Dr. Mercer said, "did she ask for me?"

"She wants no one else to take care of her," the nurse responded.

"I have to go, it's time for her medicine and she can't keep being so stubborn," Dr. Mercer declared, "I have to go Miss Tang, Nurse Ellis check her vitals before you go," he said and left with the other nurse.

I watched them go and sighed. Nurse Ellis closed the door and walked up to my monitor. I decided to relax but my eyes shot open when I suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"What are you doing?" I demanded when I realized Nurse Ellis was squeezing on the tubes sticking out my right arm, "doc…!"

"Do that and all your friends are dead," Nurse Ellis snapped but her voice was completely different. all the previous cute bubbliness in it was gone.

_I recognize it now but her face… _I thought.

"S...S…Serena?" I stuttered.

"Don't wear it out," Serena said with a grin, "I had a little surgery done as a free upgrade," she told me, "I needed a good pick me up after my tortures were completed since you ratted me out."

"R…no I didn't," I said.

"Don't bother lying, Greta told me everything including you making Delilah kill herself," Serena sneered.

"What?" I asked then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Greta is the one responsible for that," I realized feeling sick to my stomach, "she may have even killed her for all we know," I continued, "and before you accuse me of ratting you out, she said Callie did that."

"After you bribed her with a date with your social society clients," Serena countered, "she was in tears when she confessed to Callie and I," she said, "who should we believe, Greta who's been with us or you who just dropped by before being whisked off into the high life."

My heart sank. There was no way for me to prove I didn't do it. Even Callie probably thought I was a conniving traitor.

"Greta visited me while I was being tortured in Mexico," Serena went on, "gave The Dean all kinds of promises and did things…how dare you accuse her," she snarled, "the girl who cried with me while I stretched, screwed, sliced and whatever else."

"Believe what you want," I gave up, "just know I'd never hurt you Serena," I said but she just snorted.

"I have a message so shut it and listen," Serena whispered leaning close, "talk and all your old friends are dead except that hot blonde Veronica," she said, "she'll be whisked off to Bolivia and whored for the remainder of her pathetic life," she snarled and I gasped.

"No."

"But," Serena said straightening up, "if you want a consolation prize here it is courtesy of our good old master The Dean," she stated.

"He's not my master," I said upset.

Serena just laughed at me before she continued.

"Whatever princess," Serena mocked, "the guys who took you in the first place, you'll be fingering them as your kidnappers and sellers," she continued, "you were sold in an abandoned lot and that red head boy took you a place you don't remember understand?" she told me, "Mr. Cutter was just someone escorting you around, you only know him as Uncle Tom and nothing more, got it?"

My shoulders sulked as I nodded. There was no true escape me. I was going to be haunted by this for the rest of my life.

* * *

(Present Day)

My kidnappers were charged and convicted just a few months later. The redhead Ricky glared at me from the defense table. He like the others knew I lied and put them in deeper than they actually were. But what did that matter? They deserved prison. I just regretted others like The Dean and Mr. Cutter along with the other cronies got away.

I exited the school and went out to the curb.

A smiling Timmy was waiting for me. During my years of recovery we found each other. Our wedding was less than a month a way.

I wheeled myself to the red Ferrari.

"Let's go home."

_**Story Completed.**_

_**Thank you everyone for all your support.**_


End file.
